menfandomcom-20200214-history
John Leddy
Nicolaas Johannes (John) Leddy ( The Hague , January 12 1930 ) is a Dutch actor . Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Filmography *3 External link *4 Sources Lifespan [ edit ] Leddy spent his childhood in The Hague. After working as an accountant and a study having completed telegraphy previously employed John Leddy graduated in 1956 Amsterdam Theatre. Leddy, perhaps best known for his roles as John Engelmoer in the little truth (1970-1971) and Koos Dice in Tell me Aaa (1981-1993), has an impressive track record. He worked at numerous theater companies, including the Rotterdam Theatre , Theatre Ensemble (1958-1968), the Hague Comedie , Sater , the Public Theatre and the Theatre Union . Since the fifties, he was also in numerous television films and series to see (see Filmography). Moreover, in 1963, he was host of the television program TV Dansant for KRO. John Leddy was some time at the Royal Conservatory of Music as a lecturer game. John Leddy since 1969 married Jannig Greijdanus and was previously married to actress Heleen van Meurs . He has a son and two daughters: Arne Roos and Rixt. Arne son works in the TV world in the background as an art director: he designs include the sets of shows like Cops Maastricht . Daughter Rose is a sculptor and her sister Rixt is actress like her father, from 2005 to 2008, she was the third performer of the character Dian Alberts in Good times, bad times . Leddy lives in the Brabant fortified town of Heusden . Filmography [ edit ] *''The case MP'' (1960) - Role unknown *''The Adventures of Okkie Trooy'' TV Series - Olivarius (1962) *''The glass city'' TV Series - Bert Stein (1968) *''The small truth'' Television series - Jan Engelmoer (Ep 15, 1970-1971) *''Waal Drecht'' TV Series - Andrew Nicholson Olsen (Afl., face benefactor , 1973) *''Farmer in France'' Television series - Geert (1973) *''Swiebertje'' TV Series - Professor / Tommy Sanders (1973-1975) *''Merijntje Gijzen'' TV Series - Janus Dogge (Afl. unknown, 1974) *''Mathieu Legros, the hero of Austerlitz'' (TV film, 1974) - Sergeant *''Room 17'' TV Series - Black (1974) *''Tatort'' TV Series - Sergeant Bork (Afl., Trimmel und der Tulpendieb , 1976) *''Sil the beachcomber'' (Mini-Series, 1976) - Gert *''Soldier of Orange'' (1977) - Drill Instructor *''Pommetje jig'' Television series - Gijs Brush (1976-1979) *''Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht'' (1979) - Koetsier *''Diary of a shepherd'' TV Series - Rein Wood Eussen (Afl. unknown, 1978-1980) *''The steamed mirror'' TV Series - Roll unknown (1980) *''The mother of David S.'' (TV film, 1982) - Kees *''John Lanting Theatre of laughter, farce: No thunder in the forecastle'' , 1985) - Joop 'Puck' Langeveld *''Good Neighbors farce with Piet Bambergen - Leo de Wit'' *''Jan Rap and his pal'' (1989) - Klaas *''Tell me Aaa'' TV Series - Koos Dice (1981-1993) *''12 cities, 13 accidents'' Television series - Roll unknown (Afl., Lage Vuursche , 1990) *''Cover Story'' TV Series - Role Unknown (Episode 1.1, 1993) *''The Victory'' Television series - Manus (Afl. unknown, 1994) *''The other side of the tunnel'' Role unknown *''The Legend of Bokkerijders'' (Mini-Series, 1994) - Clerk *''When was lucky commonplace'' Comedy Series - Criminal (afl 'Strange money', 1995) *''Baantjer'' TV Series - Theo de Vries (Afl., The Cock and the murder of the compassionate , 1997) *''Zebra'' TV Series - Piet Collewijn (Afl., blooms Mandalay , 1998) *''In practice'' Television series - Widower Hornstra (Afl., Joep , 1998) *''Here in Jordan'' (Mini-Series, 2000) - Old Arie *''Baantjer'' TV Series - Lowietje (Ep 10, 2000) *''In the clinch'' TV Series - Sam (Afl., Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas , 2000) *''Disrepute'' (2002) - Role unknown *''Russians'' TV Series - Stijn Crown (Afl., Grass , 2002) *''Keyzer & De Boer Lawyers'' TV Series - Koenraad Meijer (Afl., the loose leg , 2007) *''Dennis P.'' (2007) - Father Dennis *''We're not going home'' TV Series - Wubbe Sr. Sr. (Afl., Boys Dreams , 2010) *''The Aviatrix of Kazbek'' (2010) - Marie's grandfather *''I'll join you eat'' - Himself (2010) *''Crass Knarren'' - Himself (2012) *''Chez Nous'' - Adje (2013) Category:1930 births